


Good News

by babyslutgreed



Series: Nelson & Murdock - Parenthood [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyslutgreed/pseuds/babyslutgreed
Summary: Jay gets out of her chair and walks over to tug on Foggy’s pant leg. He leans down so she can whisper in his ear. “Do I tell them now?”Foggy can see in his peripheral as Matt’s head cock a bit to the right as he hears this, not that he’d even need his advanced hearing to make out what Jay asked. She’s four; a whisper from her may as well be spoken at normal volume.“Do you want to?” Foggy asks back, keeping his voice quiet so Jay can continue thinking their conversation is at all private. At least Charlie doesn't seem to be interested. He’s sliding his goldfish around on his plate, organizing them into unclear categories.Jay nods. She's shuffling back and forth on her feet. She’s nervous, but Foggy’s not worried.“Papa?” She steps up close to Matt and raises both arms to tap each of Matt’s wrists at the same time, the twins’ way of indicating they want to be held without speaking. Matt deftly lifts Jay so she is resting in his arms.;;One of the twins shares some big news with Matt and Foggy one Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Nelson & Murdock - Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Good News

It’s a dreary Sunday. The rain has begun late Saturday night, and it hardly went away as the morning rolled around, and the August heat shows no sign of lessening even in the absence of sunshine. Matt and the twins had just returned from Mass a little over an hour ago. Foggy had woken up early to make breakfast for the four of them before going back to bed.

He feels perfectly refreshed when the three of them enter the apartment. He greets them with a cheery smile from where he is curled up reading on the couch. Once Matt helps them out of their raincoats, the kids immediately race to their room to change out of their khakis, button-ups, and “pinchy shoes”, shouting “Hi Daddy!” as they run down the hall while Matt greets Foggy with a kiss before retreating to their room to review briefs for the upcoming work week. Foggy’s heart feels perfectly full as he returns to his reading. 

Until Charlie comes running into the living room on unsteady feet. He’s back in his pajamas from last night, clutching his favorite blanket Karen gave him as an infant. 

“What’s up, Bug?” Foggy places a bookmark in his book and sets it aside, giving all his attention to his son. 

“Crying,” Charlie whispers as if he is worried someone else will hear him, whether that be his brother from their shared bedroom down the hall or Matt from his and Foggy’s bedroom or an imaginary friend, Foggy has no idea.

This gets Foggy a little more alert. It only takes him a moment to figure exactly what Charlie means. “Your brother is crying?”

Charlie nods.

“Did he get hurt?”

Charlie shakes his head, and that calms Foggy’s nerves somewhat. “Okay, buddy, Daddy will go check on that. Why don’t you do one of your puzzles or go check and see what Papa is doing?”

Charlie nods, humming a continuous low noise as he marches toward Matt and Foggy’s bedroom. 

Foggy goes to the twins’ bedroom and doesn’t immediately see anyone when he opens the door, but he can hear the telltale sniffle of a crying four-year-old. More tiny shoes are strewn across the carpet than usual, most of them in a pile directly in front of the door of the twins’ tiny closet. 

Foggy takes a seat on the floor in front of the closet and gently raps his knuckles on the door. “Bubba?” 

“Uh uh” Comes from behind the wood, registering as barely more than a whine. 

“Buddy, you don’t have to come out of there just yet, but will you tell Daddy what you’re feeling?”

There’s more sniffling before a tiny voice answers. “Mad… but sad…” 

Foggy hums. “Do you know why you’re feeling mad and sad?” 

He waits nearly two minutes before he can hear a small “Uh-huh,”

Foggy nods. “Will you tell Daddy why?” 

The closet door inching open gives a grating squeak, but Foggy can’t be bothered by the ancient hinges when he sees his kid’s face with puffy red eyes and drying tears marking his baby-round cheeks. Of his two children, he’s got a quiet crier and a loud crier. Sometimes Matt jokes that they decided it between themselves so it’s balanced. Both have thrown their fair share of tantrums sure, but when either of them is this upset, it’s only Charlie who likes to let the world know.

Little arms and legs scurry from the open closet door into Foggy’s lap. He has his arms crossed over his folded legs like he is trying to compress himself so he takes up as little space as possible, and he buries his face in Foggy’s chest. A few hiccups escape as Foggy wraps him up in a hug and waits for the words to come. 

“Did something at church make you mad and sad?” Foggy probes gently. 

He just gets a noncommital “I don’t know” sort of whine at first. “Don’t get mad?” Comes a whisper so soft he’s surprised he catches it.

“Never,” Foggy promises and he rubs and hand through curly black hair.

They sit quietly for the next few minutes. 

“I don’t like my name,” Is what comes, and Foggy waits because he can read his kid pretty well, blood relation be damned, the kid’s a Murdock and, forget the law, if Foggy is an expert at anything, it’s the care and keeping of Murdocks. “I don’t like being a boy,” and the kid’s voice is so soft it almost breaks over the last word. Foggy feels a pang in his chest, a swell of sympathy and love for the child in his arms. A fresh wave of tears fall from sweet brown eyes and Foggy is quick to wipe them away. 

Foggy nods. “Okay,” Is the first thing out of his mouth. He meant it when he promised to not get mad. There’s no way he could mad at his baby for being honest like this. “You don’t have to be a boy if you don’t want to. You are whatever you say you are.”

He holds his child and rocks slowly back and forth. He feels a strong heartbeat and the wriggling of small arms. He hears Matt in the kitchen, chatting away as Charlie asks question after question. His back and hips are beginning to protest the position he’s settled in, but he ignores any discomfort he might feel. 

Foggy just keeps rocking and occasionally humming until he hears a soft “Daddy, I’m a girl.”

He nods and presses a kiss to his daughter’s temple. “Thank you for telling me.” He lifts her out of his lap and has her stand in front of him. “Are you still feeling mad?”

She shakes her head. 

“Sad?” 

She frowns and shrugs. “Sorta… I don’t know,”

Her gaze falls, but Foggy is quick to place a finger under her chin. “Hey, that’s just fine. It’s good to be sad sometimes. So long as you talk about it to someone like me or Papa, or like Charlie has his special doctor. If something is bothering you, I don’t want you to think no one can help, okay?” He’ll gladly let his kids grow to take after Matt’s bravery and generosity, but he hopes to god that trademark Murdock stubbornness over asking for help ends with Matt. 

That gets him a nod as she scrubs away tears drying on her face.

“You said you didn’t like your name. Do you have a different name you want to use?” 

“I can pick?”

Foggy chuckles, he supposes a four-year-old would expect a name, even a new name, to be given to them rather than chosen by them. “Yes, baby, you can pick. Whatever feels right.

Her eyes are wide as she processes this newfound information. 

“I like the letter J. Like Aunt Jessica,” She says. “But I don’t know,” Foggy smiles, he knew there was a reason she had practiced writing her J’s more than the other letters in her take-home packets from daycare.

“Well, you don’t have to choose something right now. We can just call you Jay until you have your pick,” 

She nods. And she’s grinning. Foggy couldn’t be happier seeing her smile like that. Knowing that she had been feeling this way and now has this weight off of her tiny shoulders gives Foggy this odd feeling in his belly. He’s touched that she trusts him enough to speak her mind, and so proud that she knows herself this well. But there’s an underlying emotion he can’t quite label as guilt. He and Matt have done their best to raise their kids without enforcing harsh gender roles and just allowing them to like what they like. But there’s a niggling notion in the back of his mind that’s telling him he should have seen this coming. All he can do is shake that off and deal with what he can as it comes. 

“Well, Jay,” He says and her growing grin has him smiling right back. “What do you say we go give your pop and brother the news? I think they’re still in the kitchen.”

“Yeah. Can we have tacos for lunch?” Jay asks, watching patiently as Foggy maneuvers himself up after sitting cross-legged for so long.

“Sure, Sweets,” He says before lifting her up, eliciting a squeal when he hefts her up above his head before letting her settle on his hip.

In the kitchen, Matt is leaning back against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee. Charlie is sitting at the table, poking at a small pile of goldfish crackers. 

“Can I go to space?” Charlie asks Matt.

“Not until you’re older,” Matt answers simply. “You have to go to school for a long time before they let you up there.”

“Okay, I definitely think trips to space ought to be a full-family discussion,” Foggy adds as he sets Jay down in the chair across from Charlie. She immediately reaches over and swipes a handful of goldfish. 

“We can all go?” Charlie asks. 

“Oh no, Bug, Papa and Daddy have already gone to school for a really long time. We might be too old. They probably won’t let the two of us go to space.” Foggy picks Matt’s mug and takes a sip before depositing back in his hands. Matt gives him a pout. 

Jay giggles loudly, but Charlie just nods. Foggy knows he’s gearing up for another question. “Who’s ‘they’?” 

“The space police,” Foggy says in all seriousness. He knows it’s not at all close to the truth, but he also knows better than to start a conversation full of words Charlie doesn’t know. Because the moment Charlie hears a new word or phrase, he asks what it means, and Foggy is not nearly confident enough in his understanding of aerospace engineering or the inner workings of NASA to delve into that. Matt chuckles under his breath as Charlie nods sagely.

Jay gets out of her chair and walks over to tug on Foggy’s pant leg. He leans down so she can whisper in his ear. “Do I tell them now?”

Foggy can see in his peripheral as Matt’s head cock a bit to the right as he hears this, not that he’d even need his advanced hearing to make out what Jay asked. She’s four; a whisper from her may as well be spoken at normal volume. 

“Do you want to?” Foggy asks back, keeping his voice quiet so Jay can continue thinking their conversation is at all private. At least Charlie doesn't seem to be interested. He’s sliding his goldfish around on his plate, organizing them into unclear categories. 

Jay nods. She's shuffling back and forth on her feet. She’s nervous, but Foggy’s not worried. 

“Papa?” She steps up close to Matt and raises both arms to tap each of Matt’s wrists at the same time, the twins’ way of indicating they want to be held without speaking. Matt deftly lifts Jay so she is resting in his arms. 

She leans up a bit and cups her hands around Matt’s ear and shares. “I’m a girl.” Foggy can hear her say from where he is pulling out ingredients for lunch. Even though she is whispering, her voice is so full of confidence as she says it.

Matt’s eyebrows raise slightly, but there’s a soft smile on his lips. “Okay, baby,” He says and kisses Jay’s forehead. 

“My name is Jay now,” 

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Jay. My name is Matthew,” Matt responds. Jay giggles. 

“No, it’s not. Your name is Papa,” 

“Oh, how silly of me. I must have forgotten.” 

Jay laughs again, patting Matt’s shoulder. “I gotta tell Charlie now, Papa.”

Matt smiles as he set her down so she can sit back down by her brother. 

Matt joins Foggy in preparing chicken and veggies to use in their tacos. Foggy presses a kiss to Matt’s cheek as both fathers less-than-subtly listen in on Jay grabbing Charlie’s attention so she can share her news with him as well. 

Foggy can’t stop himself from turning and watching. He almost laughs when Charlie’s response is simply a nod followed by “My name’s still Charlie.” He loves how accepting and open-minded kids can be. 

“Is your brain making several to-do lists, too?” He asks as he turns back to watch the chicken cook in the skillet. 

Matt chuckles and nods. “Of course it is. They start pre-school soon. We’ll need to contact the school, talk to their teacher,”

“Should we just go ahead and tell my parents? Or see if she wants to tell them?” 

“Let’s let her decide. We can offer to tell them for her.” Matt suggests and passes the now-chopped peppers to be added to the skillet. 

“Right.” Foggy nods. “Any guesses why she chose Jay?” 

Matt’s brow furrows. “You’re not actually going to make me guess, are you?”

Foggy laughs. “She told me that it’s her favorite letter because of her Aunt Jessica.”

Matt groans and Foggy laughs even louder. 

“We can never let Jess know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw folks this semester is putting a bitch Through It. Thankfully fluffy fic exists. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! I hope to write plenty more.


End file.
